Objective is to determine whether orally administered recombinant lactoferrin, produced in Aspergillis awamori, is a safe and effective agent for the treatment of infectious Helicobacter pylori gastritis. Currently 6 patients have been enrolled, and preliminary evidence shows no side effects although no efficacy has yet been determined. Study will continue with higher dosing to further dvaluate efficacy.